Tu Verdadero Talento
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: -creo que…- dijo el al separarse- ya descubrí tu verdadero talento…
_**Naruto no me pertenece, todos los nombres y personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es creación mía**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _ **Personalidades de**_ _ **Road To Ninja**_

 _ **Este fic participa en la actividad**_ _ **De torpezas y perversiones**_ _ **, del foro**_ _ **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**_ _ **.**_

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **TU VERDADERO TALENTO**_

Nunca fue una chica destacada en algo, su torpeza era nata, la primera vez que la vio pensó que era una chica agradable pero común y nada más. Su opinión de ella cambio un segundo después cuando al momento de querer lanzar un Kunai se cortó la palma de la mano gritando exageradamente brincando de un lado para otro pisando y empujando sin querer a sus demás compañeros de la clase, ganándose insultos y burlas por parte de ellos. Después de eso la califico mejor como; TORPE.

Cuando los combinaron en el mismo equipo, le dio lo mismo, en ese entonces solo pensaba en una cosa: cambiar su destino, no tenía mente para nada más. Con el paso de los años su actitud fue cambiando poco a poco, la convivencia con sus compañeros y ahora amigos le hiso ver la vida con otros ojos, unos ojos muy diferentes y privilegiados, ojos que agradecía a todos los dioses existentes y de todas la religiones por poseer. Que alegría haber nacido en el clan Hyuga y poseer benditos ojos, dueño de esa técnica que alegraba y le hacía de una u otra forma el día.

Si llegase a morir joven definitivamente moriría con una sonrisa, conforme de todo lo que sus orbes plateados había sido dichosos de ver.

No se consideraba para nada un pervertido, o un acosador sexual, un depravado o libidinoso como tantas personas le llamaban. Era totalmente normal sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto, él solo era observador, disfrutaba de la vista femenina que tenía cerca, _"eso no es extraño ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"_ había preguntado a su tío y líder del clan esa ocasión que Hiashi le reprendió por su actitud impúdica.

Al crecer la hormonas se alborotan, los cambio físicos surgen y las necesidades sexuales salen a flote, además el no había violado ni tocado a la fuerza a ninguna mujer, solo observaba, ¿acaso observar se había vuelto un delito? Si es así el tendría no una sino varias cadenas perpetuas en su condena.

A la hora de la cena la siempre decaída Hanabi, era "aconsejada" sobre técnicas del clan por su hermana mayor, Hinata hablaba fuerte y sin pelos en la lengua, no se tocaba el corazón para hacerle notar sus errores a la pequeña quien después de diez minutos salió del comedor llorando por las palabras de Hinata, quien solo bufo y siguió comiendo hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella miro a Neji frente a si, él tenía la cabeza un poco baja simulando comer pero rápidamente la heredera del clan se dio cuenta de las ligeras y casi imperceptibles venas que sobresalían del rostro del chico, rápidamente se levantó enfurecida, al ver que Hinata se acercaba a él con toda la intención de querer cumplir la promesa de sacarle los ojos, desapareció en una nube de humo, librándose nuevamente de ser asesinato por su prima.

Apareció en el techo de la casa de quien sabe quién, suspiro aliviado, se sentó dejando que sus piernas colgaran del borde, miro al frente con más detalle, dándose cuenta que a unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraba el departamento de su compañera. Sonrió pícaramente y activo su Byakugan sin ningún impedimento, logrando tener vista panorámica de la habitación de Tenten, pero solo de su habitación ya que la chica no se encontraba allí, la cama estaba deshecha libros y pergaminos desordenados y algunas armas en el piso, que chica, no tenía orden en su vida, no le sorprendía que su habitación se encontrara en la misma situación.

Nunca fue diestra con las armas, en el Taijutsu a penas se defendía, en realidad podía decir que el único talento de Tenten era ser la chica más torpe jamás conocida, pro también podría asegurar que ella no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, su constante esfuerzo y ganas de superarse lo hacía notar a diario, no era mucho el avance pero al menos lo intentaba. Era torpe sí, pero también perseverante.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando ver a la chica ingresando. Sus ropas sucias, maltratadas y rotas, ella misma en el mismo estado, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba suspirando, Neji desactivo el Byakugan y dio un par de saltos para acercarse más, quedando en el techo del edificio contiguo, teniendo mejor vista se dio cuenta de la chica se había quedado completamente dormida, debería estar demasiado cansada para apenas tocar la cama sumirse en el mundo de los sueños. Sin esperar el chico ingreso a la habitación en total silencio, se situó junto a ella, escucho su suave respirar, la miro por un buen rato, comenzado desde sus pies polvorosos, sus pantalones con unos cuantos cortes y otras costuras que supuso le había hecho apenas, subió su mirada un poco encontrándose el pequeño trozo de piel que se dejaba ver de su abdomen, su blusa china, arrugada y al igual que su pantalón con puntadas de más y mal hechas, ni siquiera en la costura mejoraba, ni siquiera teniendo practica a diario.

Sin perder más tiempo activo su Byakugan y su lado pervertido salió a flote aun cuando Tenten no usaba la ropa más sexi sus formas y curvas se acentuaban a la perfección al conjunto deportivo. Sonrió un tanto burlón, pero la misma sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al apartar la vista de la ropa femenina para centrarse en la piel desnuda de su compañera, varios moretones, cortes, raspones, heridas, magulladuras, golpes y demás cicatrices cubrían la piel morena de la chica, tantas, demasiadas, Neji frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes sintiendo sin querer preocupación por ella, con cuidado de no despertarla tomo su mano izquierda y le quito con lentitud y cautela el guante negro dejando salir un suspiro al ver que la cicatriz de hace años en la academia aún seguía allí, otras tantas se le habían unido ya a la extremidad, paso el dedo pulgar a lo largo de la cicatriz, como queriendo de alguna forma sanarla, aun con el Byakugan activado miro su flujo de Chakra, tan escaso, su compañera no se encontraba en el mejor estado y eso lo preocupo más. Volvió la vista a la mano de ella y la apretó un poco entre la suya.

La chica se despertó rápidamente al sentir ese tacto y se levantó agitada al ver a su compañero a su lado, Neji soltó su mano y dio un par de pasos atrás

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sentada en su cama, esperando la respuesta pero el chico solo balbuceo un par de veces, Tenten enfoco mejor su mirada en él dándose cuenta de que tenía el Byakugan activado, soltó un grito de horros cubriéndose el pecho con las manos

-Tenten cálmate, no es lo que piensas –trato de defenderse mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella

-¡sal de aquí! ¡Vete ahora pervertido!- tomo algunas de las almohadas de su cama y empezó a lanzárselas, Neji las esquivó con extrema facilidad, dado que la puntería de la chica era peor que malísima.

-¿quieres controlarte? ¡Déjame explicarte!

-¡lárgate!- tomo un libro grueso de uno de los estantes a su lado y se lo lanzo y solo por suerte le golpeo en la frente al chico, Neji se llevó la mano al área adolorida y Tenten pareció detenerse unos cuantos segundos, se miraron escasos tres segundo para que rápidamente la chica volviera a gritarle que se fuera, Neji opto por hacerlo, saliendo rápidamente dejando a Tenten un tanto desubicada y de rodillas en la cama pero con la enorme alegría y satisfacción de por fin haberle atinado un golpe.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y salió temprano de la mansión sin siquiera desayunar y mucho menos encontrándose con Hinata quien seguramente seguía molesta por lo acontecido en la cena de la noche anterior, llego al campo de entrenamiento caminando a pasos calmados. Se detuvo cuando a lo lejos miro la figura de Tenten entrenando sola, según tenía entendido Lee había salido junto Guy a una misión especial, así que no le extrañó, noto también que parecía tener más furia al lanzar las armas contra la diana, como si estuviera desesperada por no poder atinar ni un solo Kunai a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de distancia.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior en la habitación de ella vinieron a su mente rápidamente, la misma preocupación por el estado de su compañera volvió a surgir, activo su Byakugan y observo que su flujo de Chakra se había normalizado, en cambio los moretones y heridas seguían intactas, es más, debido a que Tenten se encontraba de espaldas puedo distinguir algunos más que la noche anterior no pudo notar. Desactivo su técnica y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué no mejor desistes?- la chica volteo hacia el- no creo que a estas alturas puedas mejorar tu puntería- la chica entorno los ojos con rencor e ignorando sus ganar de ahorcarlo volvió a su antigua labor, Neji le lanzo una mirada rápida mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo jugando con algo dentro del mismo. -¿no sabes cuando regresan Lee y Guy Sensei? Tenten no respondió, seguía con los Kunai aunque cada vez con menos paciencia -¿estas molesta por lo de anoche? – Tenten apretó los dientes enfurecida por su incapacidad por no atinar siquiera un arma- no te hice nada malo y mucho mechos tenía pensado hacerlo, jamás haría algo así, a pesar de lo que piensan todos de mí- Tenten soltó un resoplo de impotencia- no tendrías por qué seguir enfadada conmigo, podrías tan siquiera responder a mis comentario o mis preguntas y dejar de practicar que no sirve de nada, sabes que eres un desastre con las armas - la chica lanzó un Kunai con tanta fuerza que resbalo y callo de lado sobre su pierna izquierda y con la cabeza baja.

Neji se sobresaltó ante eso y a pesar de la ira con la que impregnó ella ese último movimiento el arma no se acercó ni siquiera un poco al objetivo. La observo un momento, ella seguía en la misma oposición y ya espesaban a escuchar unos cuantos y muy ligeros sollozos, se acercó a ella y se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura, para hablarle con voz suave y sincera.

-¿estás bien?- puso su mano en su hombro, pero ella rápidamente se movió liberándose de su tacto mientras seguía ocultándole la mirada- Tenten, me disculpo, no era mi intención ofenderte con mis comentarios…

-pero tienes razón…- dijo ella con voz suave y quebrada sin levantar la mirada aun- no tiene caso, no sirvo para esto… no sirvo para nada…- se soltó a llorar

-no, no es cierto lo que dije hace un momento, tienes talento solo tienes que perfeccionarlo

-¿perfeccionar qué? Soy inútil para todo y ya me harte, estoy cansada de tratar y tratar y volver a tratar sin obtener nada- suspiro y elevo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, él entonces miro sus ojos achocolatados humedecidos por un manantial salado- me rindo…- dijo ella

-no, no digas eso

-ya no puedo seguir, ya no tiene caso, dices que tengo que perfeccionar mi talento ¿pero a que talento te refieres si no tengo talento? Anoche cuando te golpee pensé que por fin podría mejorar aunque sea un poquito pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta de que no es así, eso solo fue pura suerte y nada más. ¿Para qué perder más tiempo y energía? Si no tengo potencial.

-ya basta, deja de hablar así, esa no es la Tenten que yo conozco, la que se esfuerza a pesar de todo, la que siempre está viendo el lado positivo de las cosas

-eso no me sirve de nada…

-¡Basta! Vuelve a entrenar, yo te ayudare- se levantó y tomo unas cuantas armas de las tiradas en el suelo- levántate- le ordeno, ya que ella seguía de rodillas en el césped.

Tenten frunció el ceño extrañada, la mirada de él era rígida, después de un rato le hiso caso y se puso de pie tomando el Shuriken de las manos de él, lo observo entre sus manos unos segundos y después elevo la vista hacia Neji.

-¿Por qué estabas en mi cuarto anoche?- pregunto de repente olvidando su anterior pena, Neji se sobresaltó y fingiendo que no escucho la pregunta se apartó de ella un poco

-empieza por esta distancia, separa la piernas solo un poco y…

-no te hagas el tonto y responde- le ordeno esta vez ella a él- ¿qué pretendías haciendo en mi cuarto… y tomándome de la mano?- Neji suspiro y hablo

-ya te dije que no iba a hacerte nada malo

-¿entonces que hacías allí?

Un silencio se presentó de repente, Tenten tenía la mirada puesta en él y no encontrando más salida tuvo que responder.

-estaba huyendo de Hinata-sama y aparecí cerca de tu casa, te vi entrar a tu cuarto y… si en un principio quise mirarte ¡pero solo mirar!- se apresuró a decir- pero con el Byakugan activado pude notar algo que me desconcertó más que tu horrible sostén deportivo- Tenten frunció el ceño- tienes tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo… estas tan lastimada…

La chica relajo el rostro y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, después bajo la mirada y observo la palma de sus manos, era cierto que tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento fallido con las armas no solo había destrozado sus ropas si no algo más, empuño sus manos contra su pecho y hablo

-¿te preocupas por mi ahora?

-bueno… eres mi compañera de equipo… mi amiga- dijo colocándose de perfil con las mejillas casi imperceptiblemente rosadas, Tenten ni siquiera lo noto.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-esa ya es una pregunta- respondió Neji volviendo la vista hacia ella

-bueno otra pregunta- dijo ella con un toque gracioso

-de acuerdo pregunta, otra vez- Tenten guardo silencio unos momentos, apretó más sus manos, hundió sus labios en su boca y desvió su mirada, interiormente buscaba el valor y la fuerza necesaria para realizar el cuestionamiento, que surgió en ese momento pero que al mismo momento sentía desde hace mucho, Neji no la apresuro dejó que ella se tomará su tiempo.

-¿crees que porque tengo todo el cuerpo lastimado y lleno de golpes y moretones… y además de eso uso ropa interior que no es sensual…? ¿Crees que no soy atractiva? -Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la duda de su compañera ¿Qué era todo eso así de repente? -siempre estas mirando a todas la chicas que estén cerca de ti, y a mí también en algunas ocasiones, pero además de eso soy torpe en todo ¿crees que eso me hace ser una chica que no es atractiva?

-no seas tonta- dijo el rápidamente- tu si eres atractiva, mucho, no dije eso por que pensara que no eres atractiva, es solo que estaba preocupado, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que tu esfuerzo te ha hecho daño

-¿Por qué no te creo? –Dijo mirándolo fugazmente- creo que lo dices solo para consolarme

-no es así- aseguro él, más la chica volvió a su actitud decaída, pero prefirió no decir nada, si le decía más cosas lindas a Tenten terminaría quedando como un lunático romántico de repente, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un quejido de dolor provenir de los labios de Tenten, la chica se había cortado nuevamente la palma de la mano, justo como en aquella primera vez que la vio.

Se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano, de sus ropas arranco un trozo, para usarlo como venda cubriendo con ella la mano herida de Tenten, saco de su bolsillo en guante que la noche anterior había tomado sin permiso y se lo coloco en la mano de la chica quien solo se dejó hacer, era tonta, para muestra un botón, suspiro cansinamente desanimada.-no digas nada- se apresuró a decir él, ya había escuchados suficientes insultos para ella misma.

Termino de vendarla y la hiso empuñar suevamente la mano para tratar de evitar más pérdida de sangre.

-¿Por qué eres tan cambiante?- pregunto ella de repente

-¿cambiante?

-sí, cuando nos conocimos eras muy frio, cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo te volviste un poco más amigable, después en un pervertido incontrolable y ahora eres un preocupon conmigo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin ninguna expresión, el quedo silencio un segundo y después de la nada soltó una pequeña risa mientras volvía a vista a la mano herida de Tenten- y ahora eres un loco risueño ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿quieres sabes un secreto?- pregunto el

-¿secreto?- Neji se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro

-cómo y por qué me volví un pervertido- Tenten rápidamente se alejó con el rostro asustado

-creo que… no me gustaría saber los detalles

-yo creo que te interesara- se acercó un solo paso a ella- ya que tú fuiste la causa

-¡¿YO?! – Neji solo asintió- ¿Cómo pude ser yo la causa?

-creciste, tu cuerpo cambio, como es natural- comento con normalidad sin siquiera apartar la vista de los ojos impactados de ella- en alguno de los tantos entrenamientos que tuvimos juntos… lo recuerdo bien, me di cuenta de los cambios que estabas sufriendo y quede… ¿fascinado?- Tenten se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta, Neji sonrió de lado- tú fuiste la primera mujer a la que mire con ojos de deseo, deseo…

Se acercó hasta ella quien no se movió ni un milímetro, entrecerró sus ojos al momento que su aliento choco con la frente de ella

-¿y… te gusto lo que viste?- la pregunta salió de sus labios por si sola ni siquiera lo medito

-lo que aun veo… se sigo observando Tenten… todo el tiempo- se miraron a los ojos – pero no solo por tu cuerpo, tu espíritu de querer ser mejor que ayer, complemente mi atracción por ti

-¿te sientes atraído por mí?- la respuesta que esperaba escuchar era "si" pero como todo en su vida no era perfecto, era obvio que esta vez la suerte no la complacería, o eso creía ella

-atraído, provocado, seducido, enamorado… llámalo como quieras- Tenten sonrió complacida, al momento que unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran e felicidad. Que torpe pensar que ella no era suficientemente atractiva para que el pervertido Hyuga sintiera algo por ella.

-creo que el ultimo es con el que me quedo…- Neji tomo la nuca de ella acercándola a él hasta juntar sus labios, jamás pensó que ese pequeño rose de labios empezara a despertar su libido como ahora, pero si desde ahora serian novios se encargaría de una u otra forma hacer que Tenten usara ropa más sexi.

-creo que…- dijo el al separarse- ya descubrí tu verdadero talento… provocadora

 _ **Tan-tan je mejor tarde que nunca dije que participaría y así lo hice, lamento mucho no poder subirlo antes pero la verdad el mes no me alcanza para todo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Lady por invitarme a participar, espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado, nuestra misión es no dejar morir el NejiTen, a Kishimoto no se le ocurrió un ben final para el NejiTen es por eso que nos dejó esta misión a nosotras, las fanáticas de esta hermosa pareja y debemos cumplirla, creando mil y un finales felices, en el universo ninja, en dimensión alterna o como sea, al fin y al cabo ellos están destinados a estar juntos, en esta vida o en las otras**_

 _ **El NejiTen no ha de morir recuérdenlo está en nuestras manos no dejar que pase**_

 _ **Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
